The present invention is a multi-layer air cushion packing material, especially that provides good packing and buffer effect.
Traditionally, the packing of the electric or computer-related products, such as scanners, PC, notebooks, portable electric communication products, other computer peripheral products, office automatic products and the likes, is done by covering the edges or corners with PEF, such as polystyrene, as the buffer and then be sold with the package of corrugated boxes.
The polystyrene of the buffer mentioned above is made of the full all-in-one PEF that provide better buffer. The manufacturing process, however, causes damage to human bodies and pollution to the environment, which obviously go against the concept of environmental protection. The other buffer made of corrugated paper is knocked out of shaped by over powerful shocks and causes damage to the product, though the space for taking apart does provide buffering effect.
In view of the disability of the foregoing buffer in truly reducing the shocks, the inventor plans a three-dimensional packing material that provides air-cushion effect.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an easy-assembling and easy-dismantling structure through piling layer by layer with the air chamber in each layer to form closed space inside the buffer, which in turn achieves a better buffer mechanism.
In the following, the embodiment illustrated is used to describe the detailed structural characteristics and operation action for the present invention.